


The Way To My Heart

by fieldofdiabolicalbutlovelykillers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Cooking, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieldofdiabolicalbutlovelykillers/pseuds/fieldofdiabolicalbutlovelykillers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas asks Dean for something special on Valentine's Day. Or the one, where Dean cooks for Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way To My Heart

Standing in a seemingly endless line at a grocery store was the definition of Dean’s personal hell. He had been to hell, of course, but this still seemed to be worse. He hated being at the grocery store and apparently the wailing baby in front of him agreed, but Cas had wanted this and Dean would do anything for Cas. Cas had requested that Dean makes his special hamburgers and of course he said yes.  
Dean felt a little guilty because Cas thought he’d say no, Castiel had never liked asking for things, he said that he already owed the Winchesters enough. At this point, Dean had taken Cas’s hand and put it on his arm. Dean’s arm was burning up against Cas’s touch. The red hand-shaped mark had faded over the years, but Dean still felt the strength of his angel towering over, shielding him. 

“You saved me, when everyone had left and there was no hope, you became my hope. Trust me dude, I couldn’t pay you back in like 7 lifetimes.”

Dean wanted to Cas to ask for more things, to tell him that it was okay. Even though Cas still felt like a burden, in Dean’s mind Cas had always been family. Dean finally got to the end of the line and reached the checkout. The cashier was an older woman wearing the store’s green apron. She had a wide smile that made apparent the wrinkles on her face. “Cooking for someone special, eh?” she said, giving Dean a knowing look. Dean blushed a little as he responded, “Uh, yeah, I am actually.” 

“Would you like some some roses and a box of chocolates as well? It is Valentines Day, after all?”  
Dean thought about for a second and said, “Sure, yeah sure.”

Cas probably wouldn’t even want that, but Sam could take them with on his date with Eileen. Those two had been texting ever since the case at the retirement home, but he’d finally asked her on a date and they were celebrating Valentine’s day together. Dean was happy about it too, not just because Eileen was a lovely girl, but also because he and Cas got the bunker all to themselves tonight. 

They could do anything, without Dean being paranoid over Sam walking in on them kissing, Sam didn’t really mind, but Dean didn’t feel comfortable being openly affectionate in front of people. Dean was excited about tonight. Cas had finally agreed to watch Star Wars with him and Dean couldn’t be happier. Dean had a picture stuck in his head of him and Cas cuddling on the couch, being the epitome of domesticity as he drove home.

After getting home, Dean starts the prep for the burgers right away because he didn’t want to wait much longer. 

Somewhere in the middle of cooking, Cas walked in, whiffing the air, “It smells great, babe.” he said.

“I haven’t even put the grill on yet.”

“Yeah, but I know it’ll smell great.” Cas grinned. 

“Where were you anyway? I missed you.” Dean said.

“It’s Valentines Day Dean, and I know I can’t cook or bake anything. I mean, last time I almost burned this place down, but I bought you some pie. It’s from that little restaurant you liked where we stopped a couple of months ago, remember? And I’m sorry it’s not the apple pie you like, but they ran out of it so I got you some peach pie.” Cas was rambling at this point, he hadn’t realized how nervous he had been.

Dean just huffed, and took his angel’s hand and said, “How did I get so lucky as to have you in my life?”

Later that night, after Dean and Cas had enjoyed their burgers and the pie and the day’s exhaustion had finally caught up with Dean, he had fallen asleep on Cas’s chest. As Cas watched how peaceful Dean looked while his chest slowly rose up and down Cas looked at him and asked himself the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so please let me know what you thought!


End file.
